


Bounce With Me

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Dayo (see canon epi 12), F/F, Violet only shows for early conversation just fyi on her tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: Charley's late and gets an eyeful at The High Yellow. Moves are made in many directions.





	1. Do That Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to StudGenuis for always having my back and encouraging my work with a word as well as the musical finds that moved this fic along (and started a playlist!)  
> Inspired tunes:  
> Do Dat There (Yike Yiggy Yike)- Josh Gates  
> Play- Goapele

The crowd at the High Yellow was intense tonight. Charley had no doubt it wouldn’t be though. The music stayed jumping, thanks to Hollywood’s insistence on her auntie hiring the band that Boogie played with in his off time, and as always Aunt Vi kept the atmosphere lively and everyone’s plates stacked high and glasses full. The first home opener of the season had drawn the “after a game win” crowd too. Charley was so glad to have the freedom not to be in Nola right now, even if the five messages on her phone begged otherwise. It was the sixth one that mattered to her most.

_After, I’ll be there.. Will you? -Lena_

A promise that was kept, much to her surprise and delight. One that had Charley eyes glued to the dance floor watching her friend’s every move, grind, and hip sway against some man that kept smiling too hard and in Charley’s opinion, sweating too easily. Lena loved being admired though. Verbally and non-verbally. Charley knew about the latter especially well, so she continued their game of “watch and wait”. That’s what Lena liked to call it anyway, back in L.A. Charley’s eyes were just making their way up Lena’s flexing calve muscles and right at the bottom hem of her red Gucci dress (which also happened to be just a peek below the tight expanse of red fabric barely covering her ass) when the sound of a glass hitting the table, and her Aunt Vi’s voice made her jump at the startle, breaking her gaze.

“She’s putting it on Dayo out there, huh? Bet, he’s glad he came now,” she stated before laughing at her own quip. Pushing the glass of amber liquid towards Charley, Violet didn’t miss a beat. Taking in her niece’s face, slightly narrowed eyes- all the way down to the all too familiar first signs of her signature pout, she kept right on pressing.

“Take a sip of this baby, your face looking awful _tight_ for someone who supposed to be having fun at my Juke.”

Cutting her eyes across the table for half a second before remembering the who and where she was, Charley huffed a sigh and tried collecting herself.  Charley should have just got here early. This was her own fault she knew. Grabbing the glass to take a healthy sip, her face quickly turned to a grimace. Damned Hennessey. She knew she’d be drunk in no time if she kept that glass around, so she pushed it back. The burn already spreading in her chest from that little bit was enough. Charley needed to stay clear headed for this.

“She’s something alright,” turning to look back out into the crowd, catching Lena’s eyes on her this time.

“How long has Le- _she_ been here?”

Violet raised an eyebrow at that, but decided to let it pass. “About an hour maybe? Not too long after the game crowd started trickling in. She was alone though.”

Another song was just about to queue up from the DJ since Boogie and his crew needed a break. She needed to get to the back to fix their plates herself. Violet rose to her feet just as the beginnings of the DJ’s next set started.

“Why don’t you go on out there and show her what you got. Dayo clearly can’t handle but so much.”

Watching her aunt’s retreat, Charley couldn’t even be mad. Vi knew her better than her own mother. Of course, she couldn’t hide the truth from her. Just like Violet knew she couldn’t resist that challenge.

Stepping out of the booth to remove her black blazer, Charley scanned the crowd again for Lena. Her smile was wide, and Dayo was trying his best, but she could tell he was getting winded.

_Perfect._

They locked eyes before Charley’s heels even hit the floor near them. Dayo was pretty much a memory after that. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Charley reached for Lena to take her hand. Leading her right into her arms came natural and swift- thanks to her three-inch heels they were almost level once pressed chest to chest.

“Were you putting on a show for me, Lena?”

Dimples popped from Lena’s wide smile, she made quick work of her hands to rub up Charley’s back and back down to her rolling hips.

“And, if I was?’

Charley raised an eyebrow at that. Spinning Lena out for a moment before pulling her back in; Lena’s back now came flush against Charley’s chest. She felt her nipples harden at the contact and sighed her satisfaction onto the soft skin of Lena’s neck, right below her earlobe.

“I’d say, I can’t wait to get you in my truck, and show you what I got for you.”

Leaning over to press her ass back into the crotch of Charley’s black trousers, Lena worked her to the beat surrounding them. The crowd around them erupted, but that was all Charley could take. As soon as Lena raised back up, Charley rolled her own hips back. Lena gasped at the feel of Charley against her. Charley smirked. She loved the sight of Lena’s eye’s fluttering closed already.

“Let’s go. I’m parked in the back.”

Her lips are as soft as Charley always imagined they’d be. Taking both sides of her face in her hands, Charley captured Lena’s lips with hers, moaning at the first press, before moving to just the top and then the bottom lip. Chasing her mouth, Lena leaned in even closer to run her fingers through Charley’s hair. The shudder and open mouthed gasp was exactly what Lena hoped for, taking that moment to stroke her tongue against Charley’s.

Arms falling away, Charley reaches for her. Newly manicured fingers found their way from Lena’s lap to warm thighs that opened for her in an instant. Pulling back to catch her breath, Charley presses her forehead against Lena’s while she tries to find her voice.

“Charley, _please_.” Lena’s voice was the softest she’d ever heard it, and full of need. Raising her head to gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes, Charley stroked her lightly with two fingers, pleased to find that her panties were already soaked. Pushing them aside, she entered her slowly- watching her face while she pressed inside and up to accommodate their position. Her clit throbs when Lena’s moans fill the car, and Charley smiles while gazing into eyes now hooded with pleasure, before once again fluttering shut.

Charley sets a steady pace, panting breaths joining Lena’s with every stroke, before finding her mouth; capturing her bottom lip and giving it a light tug before taking both lips again. Lena’s moans ring in Charley’s ears with every thrust. The stroke of Charley’s thumb against her clit comes next, and Lena reaches a new pitch.

The sounds they make together, the heady feeling of Lena milking her fingers, it was all too much and not enough. A moan escapes the back of Charley’s throat when she breaks their kiss. Her own throbbing intensifying by the second. She knew they both wouldn’t last much longer.  Lena, wrapping her arms around as much of Charley as she could reach, pressed her moaning lips into the crook of her neck, breathing heavy as she worked her hips fast, losing the rhythm.

“Char.. _I’m_ …” Lena’s muffled words slipped away at the first clench against Charley’s fingers. Going rigid then clenching again, her nails digging through the silk of Charley’s blouse, into her back while she shuddered against her.

Charley’s fingers slow, still working Lena through her release before the sensations finally send her slamming into her own.

 _“Sweet Jesus,”_ Charley strains out through clinched teeth.  Feeling her hips thrust, almost on their own accord, she cries out as she comes, her panties soaked. The tremors overcome her, and they lean into each other. Lena pulling her in even closer with every stuttering breath. Her lips pressing soft kisses into Charley’s neck, now slick with sweat.

“I got you,” Lena whispers into her skin.

Gentle hands rub up and down Charley back, and Lena’s lips work their way from neck to chin, making final rest at the corner of her lips. Lena seizes the moment to take in Charley’s whole face. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes still hooded with a twinge of desire-mixed with sneaking fatigue, and hair loose and flowing in her face. She was stunning. And, Lena was shook.

Loosening her hold was hard, but Lena eventually did. She cleared her throat, and tried to settle herself back into the her seat. Glancing over to Charley while she did the same, there was so many things she wanted to say that she knew she shouldn’t. Or at least she couldn’t, not right now. Busying herself with her thoughts, and readjusting her dress did little to fill the silence. The sound of Charley’s keys and her voice, just slightly hoarse and low, shook Lena from her own head.

“Back to the W, or your sister’s place?”

Charley looked over, searching Lena’s eyes. She wasn’t sure what she wanted her to say. That still didn’t stop her heart from pounding at the wait. Lena held Charley’s gaze for a moment longer before reaching into the console to retrieve her phone.

“I’ll text Stacey to tell her I’m on my way.”


	2. The After (Ain't No Party)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lena in Nola, and Charley back in St. Jo realities of what they've done start to set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No music could quite do for these two this chapter. Continues into the same night. Other characters and mentions may happen now that this fic has continued and will be noted per chapter. Thanks to you all for reading!

Overhead mirror down and interior lights on, Charley smoothed her hair back behind her ears for the third time, and stared at her lips. The ride back had taken care of that kissed swollen effect, but the  _feeling_. She could sense the press ghosting against them, the taste of Lena still sweet. All attempts at any kind of modesty they had been maintaining through the years was finally lost-and Charley had no regrets. Not many, anyway. She needed to go in. The porch light was on, but the house was dark. Not that Charley was even worried about what Aunt Vi had to say- if anything at all. She’d pass her a knowing look and leave her to it. Maybe figuring she wanted the quiet, to sit with everything tonight had offered up. Charley huffed at her reflection, closing the mirror. It was quite the opposite. Thoughts ran through her head a mile a minute, but God knows she didn’t need to speak them. Not to Vi. Everything she wanted to say was too fresh, too personal. And, only for Lena.

 

With Micah at Nova’s- (he’d texted earlier that day saying she was picking him up from the game because he was  _not_  waiting on his dad afterwards), Charley was able to take an extra-long shower, plus get her sleeping pills out without seeing that look cross his face. She’d promised him she wouldn’t take them anymore, and she hadn’t. But, her hands still shook as she went for the bottle anyway. Then her phone rang.

Charley answered, voice lighter than necessary, given it was after one in the morning, and she was the only one still up at this hour.

“Lena, hey…um” Charley paused, and before she could recover, Lena’s voice came on the line.

“It was game five of the playoffs that first year, and you came in the box to take your seat. The press had been hounding you nonstop, but you didn’t even look fazed. Not a first. I looked back at you- you probably didn’t even notice, but you were so focused- then you looked at your Daddy holding Micah with this relief.” Lena sighed on the other end.” Your eyes got  _so_ soft, and I thought…God, she’s beautiful.”

Charley felt the heat rise in her cheeks again at Lena’s words. “I noticed. I always did.”

 Scooting herself from the side of the bed, Charley settled back against the pillows still propped at the head.

“It’s been so long, and you know how we get, and I just thought that you never  _really_  wanted me too.” Lena cleared her throat before she continued. Charley was sure she could hear sheets rustling on the other end.

“Charley, tonight was...’ And, as her voice trailed off in a low hum that sent another rush of warmth through her, Charley knew Lena was thinking about it. Just like she was at that very moment.

“Listen, I know the timing is still a mess. That we kinda threw all caution to the wind tonight, but I…we’ve been so careful.”

“And, I would still want to be right where I was tonight. In your arms. On your fingers.”

Charley’s grip on the phone tightened as her head went down to meet the other in a pinch to the bridge of her nose. Eyes fluttered closed and the images of Lena returned. Head thrown back, face blossoming with pleasure- only for her. Hand to her chest, Charley flicked the top button loose on her dark blue, pajama set. The thought of Lena’s lips on her played back through her mind. Soft hands rubbing across her collar bone, then to the back of her neck, threatened to break her resolve.

_Shit_

She had to get ahold of herself.

“ _Lena_ , what about Felix?! The press?!”

The sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line prompted an ache in Charley’s chest. She shouldn't have raised her voice, but she wouldn’t take the words back. They had to accept that the fantasy they got caught up in tonight had real life consequence. Especially if they wanted to continue. And, Charley knew that she did. That didn’t change the facts, and right now she was being bombarded with them. Her silk pajamas suddenly felt too hot and constricting. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she tried to take deep breaths as calmly as she could. Anything to stop her heart from racing.

“Charley?” Lena waited until she got a hint of acknowledgement back, and then continued, her voice firm.

“Felix is no doubt out being Felix. I could really care less about him right now, and neither do you. And, the press will be the press. You’ve handled things before, and I know you can do it again. It’s what you do- even when you shouldn’t.” Lena paused, softening the edge

“I’m not with him, Char. You  _know_  where I am. We’ll face whatever it is,  _if_  there’s anything to face tomorrow. Can we just have tonight…please?”

Charley’s lips twitched, fighting the smile at this sudden new nickname. Plus the change in tone.

_I could get used to that._

“Lena...I’m sorry, okay? I am. We can.”

Lena was right. They did have this night, one all to themselves for now, so Charley needed to enjoy it. Another calming breath finally released, Charley relaxed. Working her way under her own covers, she let tonight's memories bring her some more ease. The bass in the Juke, Lena showing the crowd just what she could do. She was beautiful. They couldn't take their eyes off her tonight-including Charley. She decided she'd give the lady her due.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you in red?” Lena’s low laugh filled her ears, a wide smile crossing her face at the sound.

“Yes, but tell me again.”

And, she did. Until they were both warm from blush, and barely thinking about sleep. Once again, their night was all about being admired. Tomorrow was another day.


	3. Rumors Bedrooms and Relationship Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheels are starting to turn for more than one Bordelon-and Felix is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical Inspirations for this chapter  
> Something In The Way- Jorja Smith
> 
> Heaven On My Mind- Josh X
> 
> La La La La- Ari Lennox
> 
> sobeautiful- Musiq Soulchild
> 
> Girl- The Internet, KAYTRANADA  
> *Starred paragraph full thought fic vignette is also posted here as 'Angel Through the Haze'  
> Appearances this chapter from Felix Evans, Ralph Angel Bordelon, and Nova Bordelon

It rained Monday morning. Poured down for a good while, then left behind waves of humidity. The kind that was uncomfortable, making crave the coldest glass of sweet tea you can find. The type that made being outside the last place you wanted to be for long. It was too hard to breath. Lena should have taken it as a sign.

Thanking her sister for the ride, Lena eyed the entrance to the W with caution, already hoping that the suite was empty once she got upstairs. It was going on eleven in the morning now anyway. Practice was at-hell she couldn’t even recall the schedule now. Feeling her sister’s eyes on her she sighed.

“I’ll be fine. Thanks for letting me stay the weekend and for… _everything_.  I’mma call you. I promise.”

A bag with the previous weekend’s clothes along with her purse swung from her hand as she made her way through the lobby to the elevators. She was grateful for the jeans and halter top her sister had provided. At least the hotel attendants and anyone else lingering around wouldn’t recognize her with the same outfit on she’d left the hotel in.

Exiting the elevator, Lena pulled out her keycard, plus phone to check for messages. One missed called from Tony, one of the security detail guys. Brows furrowed at that, and the lack of voicemail message for an explanation. None from Felix. None from Charley. Glad about the former, Lena slid her keycard in the door. Maybe she’d get some private time to think about how much she already missed the latter.

“Where the hell you been, Lena?!”

Felix’s voice made her shoulders instantly tense and eyes roll before she could stop them. Walking on in and past him to the sitting area, she settled herself and things on the couch, crossing her legs before looking up at him.

“About my business, Felix.” huffing at his tone. Lena was already tired of this. He really had some damn nerve. “At my sister’s house, of course. Should I even ask where  _you_ been?” Tilting her head, she arched an eyebrow and waited. His nostrils flared, and she almost laughed at how truly irritated he looked.

“I mean Friday night! Tony told me you ditched him to go somewhere. You were supposed to be at the after-game spot, and then you- “

Lena’s eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.  She couldn’t believe the nerve of this man. How dare he even begin to question her comings and goings. She’d always been at the parties, after events, and otherwise (if his presence wasn’t required “but strongly encouraged”) quick to cover his ass with a ready excuse if need be. She was over it today. She raised her hand to stop his words.

“Were  **you**  there, Felix?! Cause I can bet my ass you weren’t- as usual. Please, miss me with this shit!” Lena grabbed her phone and rose to her feet. Heading into the main bedroom of the suite, she grabbed a silk robe from her side of the in-wall closet. The more he lingered in her presence wanting to talk, the tighter her shoulders got. The thought of a hot bath was nice. The sudden press of Felix against her back however was not.

“Don’t let me find out no bullshit, Lena. I don’t wanna hear about no shit any more than you do. You know what this is. Don’t act dumb with me.”

Lena turned herself out from his suffocating frame. And, away from his accusing tone. It hit too close now. Even if she wasn’t the first, the mere thought that he might know more than he was saying made her heart pound.

“Fuck you, Felix! Oh, and about that, I’ll be on the couch tonight so don’t even think it.” Walking toward the suite bathroom, Lena turned in the doorway and stared him down while her heart raced in her chest.

“I’m done talking about this, and to you. Don’t you have practice?” Her eyes were starting to sting. He succeeded in at least fraying her nerves, but she’d never let him see it. Waiting in the door until he stomped his way out the bedroom, she was glad to hear him open the door to leave.

She still jumped when it slammed behind him.

 

Charley stared at the listings on the Times Picayune’s website for open houses so long she felt her eyes begin to burn. Jotting down the realtor’s name and information for the three bedrooms, three bath on Audubon and tossing down her pen, Charley turned in her desk chair to grab her purse off the shelf behind her. Eyeing her glasses case longer than she should for the time of day- and the fact that she was still in the mill office, she huffed and passed it by for her phone.

**Ralph Angel to Charley// 11:15 AM**

**Ay sis you aight?**

**Ralph Angel to Charley// 11:20 AM**

**Heard you was gettin’ down the other night at the Juke? O_O**

 Charley’s eyes bulged. What in the world did her brother know, and who told him? Charley sighed. Finger tips from one hand now pressed into her forehead, she closed his messages, scrolling to the next with the other.

**Nova to Charley// 11:40**

**Charley, Ra said you’re not responding. You ok? You know how he is, all excited. Where you at…what’s going on?**

Charley eyed the phone’s clock. Noon. She still had to call the realtor. And Lena. Charley surely didn’t want to get caught up with either of her siblings trying to explain-or not explain herself and what Ra must have heard, but she knew if she didn’t respond to at least one of them she’d never hear the end of it today. Charley chose the easiest way out of her business.

**Charley to Nova//12:01PM**

**N, I’m fine. Yes, really. I’m at the mill, but heading out for a meeting. Tell Ra to please mind his and I’ll mind mine. Talk to you both later.**

Eyes flicked back to her laptop screen for the number to the realtor, dialing right away to set up her showing for the house. Once done, Charley smiled as she pressed the contact for Lena, and waited for her to answer.

 

 ***** Lena sank in the hot water and felt herself finally relax. No more worrying about  _him._  The only one on her mind was Charley. They’d come so far since that very first season. Sinking even lower in the water, Lena laid her head back of the tub’s edge. Everything really changed for her the night of that “first ring, first bling” party. She remembered it like it was yesterday, and felt the first edges of a smile pull her cheeks at the thought of high Charley, when her phone rang. Sitting up, Lena reached for the towel and phone she’d placed on a nearby vanity stool. Seeing the keeper of her thoughts calling made the smile form full bloom. So much so she was sure it could be heard over the line.

“Hey, I was  _just_  thinking about you.”

“Oh, you were, huh?” Charley felt a rush of affection from her words. “You know I’m so tempted to ask for details, but I have a question.” Charley heard the unmistakable sound of water sloshing about in the background. She’d dare not tempt that fate while still at work- and make them both late for this showing.

“Can you meet me in an hour? I’ll text you the address, and I may be a few minutes late since I’m coming from the farm. It’s to a house. Just look for Tracie. And if she asks, I’m on my way.”

Charley thought back to the call and how easy it was to say to this woman she’d never met before-  _My girlfriend and I will be there for the showing today._  She sure loved how good it felt.

“I just. Le, I want you with me. Will you come?”

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Lena’s voice came through the line sure.

“I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
